


What's In A Name?

by Reapermum



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reapermum/pseuds/Reapermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon is chatting to a woman while the other three talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Written to a Picfic prompt on LJ Section 7.

“I don’t like her.”

“You don’t even know her, April.”

“That doesn’t matter, there’s something false about her.”

“I agree with you, but there’s nothing I can put my finger on. Just a feeling in the back of my mind. What do you think of her, Mark?”

Mark put their drinks down on the table and glanced across the bar to where a young woman was flirting with Napoleon.

“Other than her lipstick being a bit too bright red for my liking, I can’t see anything wrong with her.”

“What he means, Illya, is that he can’t get that shade of lipstick out of his shirts without scrubbing them. What do you know about her?”

“Just her name and that she works in reception at that office Napoleon was checking last week. But it’s her name I don’t like and I don’t know why.”

“Very well, Darling, what this name that you don’t like?”

“Mavis Bromwich.”

Mark almost choked on his drink, “Mavis Bromwich, no wonder you don’t like her.”

“Darling, I know girls don’t usually get named Mavis these days, but there’s no need to laugh at her .”

“No, you don’t understand, I’m not laughing. I know why Illya is uneasy about the name. I had a Great Aunt Mavis. Whenever we had family parties she always insisted on singing, she said her parents must have know she would be a singer when they named her.”

“And what does her name have to do with singing?”

“Mavis is another word for a song thrush. And which football team do you support, Illya? After Dynamo Kiev, that is.”

“The U’s”

“Are they even in the league?” Mark laughed.

“No.” Illya admitted ruefully as April asked “The U’s?”

“Cambridge United”, Illya added “It was the U’s or City, and I had friends who supported the U’s.”

Mark continued, “So you won’t be familiar with First Division clubs?”

“No, we couldn’t afford that level of game.”

“My Granda used to take me to watch occasionally as a treat. So I’ve watched the Baggies a couple of times and know their other nickname.”

“Don’t drag it out so, Darling, tell us the rest of it.”

“West Bromwich Albion are known as the Throstles, because of the song thrush on their badge.”

“Darling, you’re telling us that That Woman vamping Napoleon is called Thrush Thrush…”

And Illya was already half way across the bar heading towards Napoleon and a woman called Thrush.


End file.
